ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Gareth Glover
Lord Gareth Glover is the current lord of Deepwood Motte, he fought during the last two wars and is a good friend of King Osric Stark. Biography Gareth Glover was born in the year 348 to Lyanne Glover and Lord Galbart Glover. For the first ten years of his life he had a typical childhood, he was taught to ride on horseback, fight with swords and other things which were to be expected from the heir to a powerful house. During the first ten years of his life, his mother and father had four more children: two boys and two girls. However, when Gareth was ten his mother died whilst giving birth to his third sister, Alysanne. Lord Glover was stricken with grief and locked himself in his quarters for two full moons, only opening the door to let the servants bring him meals. When Lord Glover emerged from his quarters he was a changed man. He was more demanding from his children and had become a lot more stern. He made Gareth train with swords every day for hours on end and would punish him if he was lazy or slacking off. This continued for years, he spent what little free time he had climbing and running through the woods, which made him quite nimble and acrobatic which helped him with sparring practice immensely. Tragedy struck house Glover again when Gareth was 17 years old. His father, not being able to live with the grief much longer threw himself off one of the walls at Deepwood Motte. His funeral was small, with only Gareth and the rest of the family there. Lord Glover's real cause of death would be kept a secret. As far as anybody was concerned, old Lord Glover fell off his horse and died. Gareth became a lord at age seventeen, nevertheless, he ruled extremely well, thanks to the lessons his father taught him. But his peaceful rule would come to an end three years later when he followed his king to war. The war of the Vale would prove as an invaluable experience for Gareth as he learned how to command and to intimidate his enemies, a skill which was useful in guerilla warfare. Whilst fighting in the Vale he became good friends with his king Osric Stark, they fought side by side during several battles and king Osric trusted Gareth so much that he allowed him to take control of his army whilst he went to find rebellious lords to join their cause. After the war was over, Gareth hoped to return home to his family but instead, another war immediately began. The Second War of Reclamation would be one of the worst experiences in Gareth's life. He managed to survive, his scars reminders of past blunders and miscalculations. Especially the one on the side of his head which he had gotten in the battle of The Red Fork, where he foolishly charged forward, he was one of the last men to escape across the river with his life. After the war, Gareth returned home and had hoped that he would never have to fight in a war again, but he knew the chances of that happening were slim. Timeline 348 AC: Gareth is born 358 AC: Gareth's mother dies of complications during childbirth 365 AC: Lord Glover commits suicide, his cause of death is covered up by his family 368 AC: Gareth leaves to fight in The War of the Vale 372 AC: After four years Gareth returns home 375 AC: Gareth travels to Winterfell after hearing grave news Family tree Lord Galbart Glover (d. 365 AC) Lyanne Glover (d. 358 AC) Gareth Glover (b. 348 AC) Ethan Glover (b. 350 AC) Erena Glover (b. 352 AC) Larence Glover (b. 353 AC) Gilliane Glover (b. 356 AC) Alysanne Glover (b. 358 AC) Supporting characters Maester Rewan - Maester - Archetype: Maester Tylar Branch - Master at arms - Archetype: Cavalary general Erena Glover - Sister - Archetype: Negotiator Rolan Bole - Bodyguard, good friend - Archetype: Warrior (two-handed weapons) Melvan - Good friend, Castellan - Archetype: Castellan Category:House Glover Category:Northerner